


7 things I hate about you: Draco

by MariaThereza



Series: 7 things I hate about you [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Muggle Life, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggles, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaThereza/pseuds/MariaThereza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were 7 things Draco hated about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st thing: Muggle Life

 

Draco Malfoy was a man who had made many mistakes. And he learnt to regret them all. The pain caused by his wrong choices was still there but he knew that if he wanted to ever feel a little better, he had to do something. So, he set out to find himself. And he found you.

 

Still, even if he was a better person now, he couldn't help a few things. Like, his personality. And that he had the habit of coming to hate many things. And when it was about _you_ , he had a big list.

 

One of them was: you are a Muggle.

 

As a Slytherin, he was supposed to hate Muggles. But as he set out to try and heal himself, he came to a point where wandering the magical world had not been enough and he found himself on the Muggle world. It seemed lame and stupid at first. But he became curious. He felt completely lost there. He knew nothing, and there were no real glares at him. He was one more lost person. And he felt strangely in place there.

 

Then you came around. You showed him the way, he, a stranger. He hated and at the same time did not hate you but, he still hated Muggle life. Muggles lived on small apartments, they had to do everything the hard way, and there was no such thing as a House Elf around. It wasn't his world, it surely wasn't for him. He hated it. ~~He still couldn't say that he hated you.~~

 

He hated having to wake up every morning with the stupid sound of the alarm clock. Hated that he had to make his own damn breakfast. ~~Never had the spoiled Draco Malfoy done such a thing on his life, and you had the courage to teach him.~~ He hated that he couldn't use magic to make things faster. ~~It was too dangerous to do it around here and he had never really told you just what he was.~~ He hated that he had to clean and organize everything by himself.

 

He hated having to work.

 

Every single thing seemed extremely boring. And noisy. And fucking troublesome. Everything that he had learnt at school was for nothing. ~~There wasn't even the need to say that Draco payed no mind to Muggle studies, so...~~ You had, more than once, pointed out that he seemed like a kid, always needing to be guided. But for once, Draco liked this kind of guidance. He knew that he could say no to you and you weren't going to kill him, or his family. This sort of freedom had always been a dream for him.

 

His work was boring, it was troublesome. He was not good with people, nor with doing stuff without magic. His amazing dueling abilities and his occlumency were for nothing in this world. ~~But on the plus side, nor was his name, his house and his past.~~ He had a hard time when it came to adapting to Muggle fashion. And he wasn't very found of it. To say the least. And still, you seemed to enjoy it. Enjoy it just so much. How could you just enjoy such boring life style.

 

Just like, right now, that snow and the cold wind. There was nothing special, no spells to make the place pretty or whatever. Just a plain winter day. But you seemed to strangely enjoy it.

 

“Come on Draco, stop being so mad at everything! Let's have fun!”

 

You spun around on the frozen lake, for someone usually so clumsy you seemed very graceful while ice skating.

 

He just grunted ~~\- 'cause, come on, he was Draco Malfoy, he couldn't just smile and accept this, as enjoyable as it seemed, he had to keep himself~~ ~~–~~ in response. Staying on his place, standing just before the frozen lake. Looking at you. You and your Muggle fashion, Muggle behavior, Muggle ways. You and your Muggle life.

 

~~And what as it that he wanted so much? What was it that his fingers itched to grasp? Joy? Maybe?~~

 

“Come on Draco, I bet you will love it once you give it a try.”

 

Yes, it was enjoyable. He knew deep inside that he was already loving it ~~, that Muggle life of yours~~.


	2. 2nd Thing - Straightforward

Draco had always had something of a short temper. Always. Though, on the time he spent ~~with you~~ on the Muggle world, he came to learn how to...at least, _control_ it a bit more. ' ~~Cause the Ministry would fall down on him, as starving dogs on meat, as soon as something happened. They sure would. 'Cause, after all, he still was Draco Malfoy.~~ He wasn't just about a tamed kitten yet, but he could pass by without any accidents. What was good enough. But, one of the things that pushed on his – already weakened – patience was...you. To be more precise, how you could be so straightforward at some points.

 

Draco, on his ~~'not so long but already long enough'~~ life had seen plenty of straightforward people. ~~Looking from a certain point of view, he could even have crossed that line a few times.~~ But you...you just...you just _overdid it_. Mad, mad woman, have you no filter between your mouth and your brain? Must you say just whatever you think? Do you want so bad to get the shit beaten out of you or you just can't realize the danger? Not that he cared anyway but...You took things over the edge.

 

Yes, you certainly were no weakling. Draco knew pretty well that you could throw a few punches with quite some strength ~~, let's not mention that he knows this fact 'cause he has been your victim~~ ~~ _more_~~ ~~than once~~. Even so, it was stupid. You could find somebody stronger than you – or, as Draco learned, not necessarily stronger, but with a gun – and get the crap beaten out of you. Not that he cared, ~~deep down, yes, he cared,~~ no he surely didn't, but this had to be a proof of how stupid you could be. Or, at least, of how much you acted without thinking.

 

In Draco's point of view, you were plain dumb. ~~No worries, he still liked you.~~

 

He could still remember that, on the first talk you had – right after you helped him – you asked him his name and, like that useless Wesley, you mocked his name. _“Draco? That's a rather odd name, huh?”_ ~~Though the mocking and all the anger it rose in him, your voice did sound kinda sexy.~~ Why must you people, insist on mocking his name? You have no sense at all, it's a rather beautiful name – at least, for him, but, he really didn't meet any other reality up until now, right?

 

You always did that. Mocking him. About just anything. You'd help him, then mock him. About his way of dressing, of talking, his name, his looks, whatever. What was so funny, huh? If it was back on the wizard world ~~back when he was that~~ ~~ _evil_~~ ~~Draco Malfoy that just everybody feared~~ he'd have your ass hexed to the next millennium. But, he was in the Muggle world ~~and you had helped him, and even more, there was this sexy way your hips moved that he just...~~. And then, he didn't even know if he would really do that anymore. Would he? Damn, he wasn't even sure of _who_ he really was anymore!

 

And still, you mocked him. Just like you did everyday. And he knew. He knew it all too well: today was not a different day.

 

“Malfoy, Malfoy, Draco, Draco Malfoy.”

 

You sung his name all too happily. He could feel, he could feel the wolf on a sheep's skin that you were. And he wasn't all that happy.

 

“What?”

 

His grunt was barely recognizable, a guttural sound that would have scared that Wesley shit-less. You, on the other hand, didn't even move your eyes to him.

 

“Did you know, 'Malfoy' is the french way of saying 'Bad Faith', or at least, the way they pronounce the words.”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow, he had heard stuff like this about his name, but he never paid much attention to them. But now, why were you bringing this...

 

“Ya know, I don't really think it suits you. You don't seem aaaall that harmful. You seem more like a scared lost kitten to me.”

 

You smiled all too happy to him. Fuck you. Fuck you to hell.

 


End file.
